The 6th Holy Grail War
by animeloverz1994
Summary: 50 years later after the events of fate/staynight a new grail war is going to take place. this time, The rules are different.
1. Chapter 1

*******SO WHAT IF THERE WAS A 5TH HOLY GRAIL WAR? I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA! I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT IT WILL GO ALONGSIDE WITH MY GILGAMESHxXURA FANFIC. IM GOING TO INTODUCE YOU TO A FEW CHARACTERS AND GIVE A SLIGHT INTRO. PLEASE ENJOY! GIVE FEED BACK! REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN FATE ZERO/STAY NIGHT OR ANY OF THE FRANCHISE. IM JUST LETTING MY IMAGINATION RUN FREE*******

CHARACTERS

SERVANTS

Archer- Gilgamesh

Caster- Xura

Lancer- Achilles

Rider-King Tutankhamun

Berserker- Zeus

Assassin- Hattori Hanzo

Saber- Empress Wu Zentian

MASTERS

Asia- Ringo Tohsaka-19-Gilgamesh's master

Europe- Madelinia Von Einzbern 16- Achilles Master

North America- Yon Mitchells 20- Xura's Master

North America: Zoe Clarke- Assassin's (Hattori Hanzo) Master

Africa- Tabu Zahili-45-Beserker's (Zeus) Master

Australia- Mikey M. Francis &amp; Kari Z. Francis 27-Rider (King Tut's) Master

Daisuke Matou 29- Saber- Empress Wu Zentian

PLOT: 50 years later after the 5th holy grail was fought, a new grail war is about to begin. However, there is a new circumstance. A mage from a magus family is chosen by the grail in different continents across the world. The original three families (Matou's Tohsaka's and Einzbern's) will still take part of the grail war. Each servant will try to kill the other master and servants to the death in hopes of achieving the Holy Grail. Who will take the grail as their prize?

*******SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IM NOT GOING TO REVEAL TOO MUCH HEHE ^^ BUT THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! ALSO TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND SOME OF THE HEROIC SPIRITS HISTORY (HINT: READ THE GILGAMESHxXURA FANFICTION I WROTE. IT WILL MAKE THIS STORY MAKE SENSE. IM STILL DECIDING ON NOBLE PHANTASM, THEIR POWERS AND SUCH FOR THE SERVANTS AND THE MAGES, BUT THE STORY SHOULD BE UP NO LATER THAN NEXT SATURDAY. SORRY, I HAVE SO MANY EXAMS AND FINALLY HAD A CHANCE TO WRITE. I'LL BE UPDATING THE SETO KAIBA FANFICTION AND THE FATE/STAYNIGHT-GILGAMESH ONE SOMETIME THIS WEEK. I HAVE IT TYPED OUT ON MY LAPTOP, JUST HAVENT GOTTEN TO POSTING IT! PSYCHOPASS IS A DEAD END FOR ME. PLEASE INBOX ME IDEA AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! ***********


	2. Chapter 2-The War Begins

**************SO HERE IT IS! THE HOLY GRAIL WAR! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS! PLEASE RATE, REVIEW, COMMENT, FAVORITE AND OR FOLLOW! I'VE WORKED HARD ON THIS! I MADE A FEW CHANGES AS WELL! PLEASE ENJOY! *****************

6:00 PM- Day Prior-Sydney Australia

"I'm reporter Tim O'Brian and I am here standing outside the Sydney Museum. As you could see, there are cop cars all over the place. Why is that? An ancient mummy has been stolen from the museum. Authorities are saying that the mummy was stolen somewhere between 10:00 pm and 2:00 am this morning. The mummy is said to be the still bo-"

"Hey! Why you shut it off?! I was watching that!" He tried to grab the remote, but, it was no use. His sister would not allow him to turn the television back on.

"We don't have time for this Mikey. You could boast about your accomplishment later!" The young women yelled angrily. She wore tight black leggings and boots with a tank top. She had long dark hair.

"Such a kill joy mate. Sometimes, I can't believe you're my sister" Mikey said as he laid down on the couch holding a small rectangular wooden coffin.

"Put that away and let's go! Get your bags, we have a plane to catch." She demanded

10:00 AM-Day Prior- New York City

"Now. Yon. I expect great things from you. I'm not sending you off just to screw things up."

"I know father."

"For years, our family fought to be at the top of the highest ranked mage list, and, we have finally achieved it. You will be the first in our family to compete in this war." The gray haired man reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Take this." It was an ancient looking box with inscriptions on it. The ancient text had faded away.

"What is this father?" A young woman with brown skin and a short brunette boob stared at the box strangely. She was trying to open the box, but, it was giving her a hard time. When she opened it, she was amazed at the beauty of the object. It was a lily trimmed in gold. There was diamonds in the center. Yon carefully took the Lily out of the box being careful not to break the artifact. It didn't look ancient what-so-ever.

"It's an ancient relic that has been perfectly preserved. Use it as a catalyst to summon your servant." Yon placed the flower back into the box and shut it firmly. She placed it in the yellow knapsack that she carried.

"I will father. Thank you." Just then, Yon heard her flight being called. She kissed and hugged her father goodbye. She waved to him as she walked throughout the terminal to board her flight.

Germany- 4:00 PM-Day Prior

"Lalalalalalalala" A beautiful, but almost not human teenaged girl sang. She was tall for a 16 year old. She had long white hair that was braided in a messy braid. It was wild braid. Her bangs hid her dangerous red eyes. She continued to hum. She was smearing blood on her mirror.

"My, don't you have a terrible temper." Soon appeared a dignified spirit in the dark and gloomy room. The room was cold and lied at the east wing of snow covered castle in Germany. The girl continued to sing ignoring her servant's remark. Honestly, he was disgusted by the sight. There were corpses of her maids in her room. Madeline Von Einzbern was the heiress to the Einzbern family. She was created to seek the Holy Grail and bring victory to the Einzbern family. Something went wrong. Terribly wrong. Her uncle noticed that this homunculus was incredibly violent. She destroyed everything in its path. He couldn't let some puppet with a violent raging temper roam free. He decided to lock her away until it was time for the next war to begin. The girl sat on the purple rug using the blood as lipstick. She turned around to face the orange haired man in a steel suit. He was very muscular and carried spears and swords on his back. He also wore an orange sash around his neck. He used it as a scarf.

"Do you like it?" Madeline giggled batting her thick eyelashes.

Fuyuki City-Japan- 11:15 PM-Present Day

She folded her arms and kept a scowl on her pale face. She looked up at the church's bell and winced at the sound of it ringing. It was a loud sound. Her green eyes peered at the clock. She knew it was almost time. She stepped through the doors of the newly renovated Fuyuki city church. She walked down the long pathway to the alter that held her catalyst in a locked box. She held the key tightly in her hand. She gripped it so tight that it almost cut her hand.

"Finally. After years of waiting…." She said unlocking the box. She pushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face excited to see what her catalyst was. Her father was the overseer of the church and would overseeing this grail war. Her green eyes looked disappointed when she saw nothing but a white stone shard in the box.

Cape Town South Africa- 8:30 PM

The chanting of the Swahili language was all that could be heard. Witchdoctors dressed in masks danced around a fire that was lit in a dark cave. They shook their tambourines and circled around the fire repeatedly throwing herbs and spices into the fire to make it glow and burn brighter than it already was. A woman who wore the mask of a sad witch doctor approached the fire and handed the box over to man cloaked in a dark robe. He was bald and had skin of rich bronze. He had tribal scars that extended from his left eye all the way down to his upper lip. The man gladly accepted the female witch doctors offering and opened the box. It was a shard of a golden horn of some sort. The witch doctors began to draw an incantation in white chalk.

Fuyuki City -12:00 Midnight- Present Day

"That should be it." A tall young man with spikey medium dark hair said as he freed his hands from the chalk that covered them. He hated how dry it made his hands feel. His emerald green eyes shined brightly underneath the moon that shined through his glass window.

"Are you sure Ren?" A younger girl who resembled him asked. Her hair was tied back in a long ponytail. It was held with a pink ribbon. She wore a school uniform that consisted of a plaid green, red and black skirt and she wore a black collared shirt with her schools golden emblem on it. She wore thigh high socks and black dress shoes. She had a beauty mark underneath her eye and she had the same emerald eyes as her older brother.

"Yup. That's everything Yuk. Are you ready?" Yuki Tohsaka jumped up and down extremely excited. "Great. Let's make Grandma proud." Ren placed the dried up snakeskin fossil that his grandmother had given him in the center of the incantation circle. Ren rolled up his white sleeves to his collared shirt.

Fuyuki City 12:00 Midnight

"Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill." A man with purple hair chanted as he used the blood from a sacrificed animal to fill his incantation circle. His purple hair fell loosely in his violet eyes. He got some blood on his black shirt, but, he didn't seem to mind it at all. A beautiful woman with the same purple hair and lighter violet eyes watched as he continued his ritual. She wore a black sweater with a pink shirt underneath. Her hair was long and she had thick blunt bangs in front of her eyes. She gave off a serious attitude.

"Repeat five times, but, when each is filled. Destroy it." He continued to mutter. He tossed the bags on the side of the incantation circle.

"For the elements silver and iron foundations stone of the archduke of pacts and for my great master, Schwinorge, Raise a wall against the wind and close the gates of four directions. Come forth from the ground and follow the fork road leading to the kingdom." Ren chanted as he held his hand out with his command seals towards the circle. The three circles started to glow red.

Fuyuki City 12:00 Midnight-Present Day

Mikey placed the stillborn mummy in the center of the incantation circle that he and his sister Zari created. The twins carried out their summoning chant and extended their hands toward the incantation circle. Their command seals started to glow red and a white light surrounded them. The chanted in perfect union

"Heed my words, my will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the grails call and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!

"I hereby swear, that I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all the evil in the world."

"And let thine eyes be clouded by the fog of turmoil and chaos and thou who are trapped in a cage of madness and I the summoner who holds thy chains!"

"Seventh heavens clad in the great words of power come forth from the circle of binding! Guardian of Scales!" With those last words, a bright light consumed all the masters who were chosen by the grail itself.

Yon covered her face from the smoke that engulfed the house her father had rented out for her to stay in while she fought the war. Her amethyst eyes couldn't see a thing. She coughed as the smoke tried to clear itself. She tried to help do so by waving her arms around swinging the smoke away. When the smoke started to clear she noticed that her command seals had stopped glowing. The blood red flower petals on her hand still stung a bit, but, it was nothing she couldn't handle. The medium height girl looked ahead of her to see a woman slightly taller than her standing in the incantation circle. When the smoke cleared the woman kneeled down to her.

"I am here to serve you. Master." Yon was amazed by the woman's beauty. She stared at her trying to figure out which heroic spirit she was. The woman had violet hair with streaks of gold that shimmered brightly. Her skin color was similar to Yon's. Her eyes were that of a ruby and amethyst mixed together. She had a beauty mark under her eye and above her lip. Her lashes were thick and full. She wore a fitted purple halter gown with a golden sash tied around her waist. She wore gold bangles on each arm and wore a pendant around her chest. She also had on a black cloak with a huge hood. Yon smiled.

"No way…." Yuki coughed trying to stand up from the ground. She noticed that her brother was standing there completely frozen. He couldn't move. He was fascinated by the gold that shined in front of him. In front of Ren stood a dignified young man with eyes that didn't belong to a human being. His hair was golden and full and was spiked back. He had his arms crossed.

"You mongrel, you dare summon me?!" The spirit yelled.

Mikey was coughing as he helped his sister up from the floor. She held her stinging pale hand. The twin's matching brown eyes looked slightly disappointed. In front of them stood a young warrior covered in the finest of Egyptian armor. His hair was dark and his skin was tan. He wore a white garb around his waist. He stood dignified with an ankh in his left hand. He was tall and muscular and also wore golden bangles and sandals. He had tattoos of the Egyptian god's. He stood there with a stern face.

"Who has summoned me to this time? Are you worthy of leading me?" Mikey and Zari looked at each other.

"Um...Sis….I don't think this is Saber…."

"BEHOLD! WE HAVE WON! THE WAR HAS ONE!" the dark skinned man with tribal scars yelled as he bowed down to his mad servant. His servant was roaring at the top of its lungs. He sounded like a lion from the Sahara. His face was that of an Asian man with a few tattoos. The berserker class servant was huge. The witch doctors took his roaring as a sign to bow down to him. They worshiped the servant in the red and gold armor. He continued to roar as he emitted black fog all around him.

Daisuke stood in complete awe as he stared at the man in his presence. The woman beside him applaud him.

"Congratulations! You summoned him! The most powerful servant of them all! Saber!" Daisuke looked back at the woman then looked at the European man with dignified green eyes in silver and blue armor.

"I am here to serve you my master, I who am the 19th warrior of the Hassan." Zoe gazed upon the cloaked warrior that was shrouded in black bowing down before her. The servant had short purple hair and wore a mask of a skeleton. She could tell the heroic spirit was that of the assassin class. She also knew who she was automatically. Like she said, she was one of the Hassan. Zoe knew the legend well. She folded her arms across her chest. She sighed.

"I guess you will have to do."

"LALALALALA" Madeline sang as she twirled around her blood splattered room. She looked outside her room to look at the snow covered forest and outskirts of her castle. She opened her window and placed her hand outside of it. She watched as the blood seeped into the snow feet beneath her. She smiled as she continued to let blood drop on the snow. "Teehee! Heehee!" She laughed.

"It looks like the holy grail war has officially begun."

******************SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I PROMISE YOU IT WILL BE GOOD! THIS IS ONLY JUST THE BEGINNIG AND MORE IS TO COME! PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE! FOLLOW AND FAVORITE TOO! THANKS EVERYONE! **************************


	3. Chapter 3- the first battle

****************so I've decided to continue a story related to an ancient love. Yay! I hope everyone likes it. .****************

All that could be heard we that of laughter. The laughter was a pleasant sound. The sound of feet running through the grass was all that could be heard as well. The sun felt incredibly strong. The sky was a crystal blue. She couldn't decipher what she was watching or whom she was watching. Why was she having this dream? She was now laying on her back staring at the blue sky when suddenly someone blocked the yellow orb that was shining on her face. The face was that of a blur. Nothing but a silhouette. She could tell the person was speaking to her but couldn't make out what they were saying. Just then, the young woman eyes flew open and she was staring at the white ceiling wall with a chandelier hanging from it. She suddenly remembered where she was.

"I'm in Fuyuki city." She whispered to herself pushing her hair from her bed head bob from out of her eyes. She sat up in the elaborate bed that she slept in and gazed around the bed room that was inside a mansion which her family owned within Japan. Yon shook her head enough to fully wake her up and saw her servant sitting in the window staring at the sky. Her caster class servant seemed distant and didn't talk but so much. Yon got out of bed and walked across the room to get to the balcony where caster was. The feeling of the plush brown carpet made Yon feel like she was walking on air. She pushed the glass door open. Caster heard her master open the door but gave no care that she was there.

"Why are you out here? It's so early?" Yon asked. Caster didn't answer. She let the wind blow her long around. Yon placed her hands on her hips. "Hello. I am talking to you. I am your master after all. You should respect me and answer me. Please don't have to make me use a command seal."

"The wind." The divine woman spoke.

"The wind?" Yon raised and eyebrow.

"It reminds me of….then. That same breeze that blew by just now. It reminds me of long ago." Yon was now confused. She had no idea what the mysterious woman was talking about.

"Hey. You never answered me. Who are you? It would help to know who you are I order to know what your noble phantasm is and everything."

"Does that matter?"

"Duh! It does matter. I should know your name. You are my servant after all. I don't want to refer to you as caster through out this whole war." Caster turned around and started to walk back into the suite like bedroom. Her mystical eyes sent a shiver up Yon's spine. They were beautiful but they weren't eyes of a human being. When she saw caster exit the room she quickly ran after her. By then caster had made her way down the long flight of marble stairs. She was headed for the front door of the marble white mansion.

"Hey! Just wait a minute! You can't go out looking like that!" Caster looked at the young women in a sea green short sleeved laced night gown.

"Are you insulting my beauty?" Caster asked a Yon. Yon's cheeks flushed red.

"Of course not! You're way of dress. People will think you look weird. Plus your eyes. They might scare the people of Japan." With that being said, caster quickly changed her mystical eye color to her normal bright brown eye color. Yon was amazed.

"Is that better?"

"Yea it is. But please. Let me give you some clothing. Ok?" Caster sighed and took spirit form and went back into Yon's bedroom.

"Oniichan!" A loud voice boomed. A cute girl with similar dark hair to her brothers and green eyes groaned.

"What yuk I?" He responded coldly.

"Aren't servants supposed to do stuff like get us food and what not. He doesn't do anything but sit and drink wine all day. How is he sober? How could he fight a battle if that's all he does?" Ren looked at his servant who chuckled at the comments his sister made.

"I advise she bites her tongue before she is beheaded."

"No one will be beheading anybody. Ok?" He shot at archer. The dignified young man chuckled at the siblings. The night had fallen and the familiars were sent to guard the Tohsaka mansion. Instead of archer being on patrol, he choose to sit around and drink wine. He enjoyed the taste of the modern day wine. It wasn't the finest wine he was use to but, it did satisfy his taste buds. His golden locks were in his fiery red eyes. He looked up hen he sensed the presence of another servant near by.

Floating in the air above the Tohsaka mansion on a golden disk created by caster, was Yon.

"Their security is tight here. This should be a piece of cake for you. Right caster?"

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Caster asked.

"First you have to get by those familiars. They can't see us now because we're too high up. I'm not going to wait for every master and servant to find me. We seek them out, take them down and the holy grail shall be ours."

"I understand" caster said as she sent a purple glittery light down towards the Tohsaka mansion. The light surrounded the familiars and they all froze. There was still a protective barrier over the Tohsaka mansion as well. Caster knew she had to break it down. She was hidden under a black cloak as well as Yon. Casters eyes began to glow a bright gold underneath the cloak and she started to send out energy waves that created loud crashing sounds that caused the Tohsaka mansion to shake. Archer chuckled.

"We have visitors."

Caster continued to break the barrier down. She left holes in the barrier and immediately Hers elf and Yon went through the hole. Without hesitation, a booby trap was automatically activated and sharp knives were flung at Yon. Yon quickly deflected them using her magical circuits to send out a stream of wind. The knives quickly fell to the ground. Caster destroyed each obstacle with her powerful light based attacks. There were so many of them that the team was getting tired. Casters spell on the familiars were also dying out. Dealing with the booby traps didn't give Yon enough time to destroy them.

"Shit." Yon cursed as the familiars swarmed towards her and caster. Caster quickly created a light barrier around the two that caused the familiars to be shattered to pieces. Just when the two woman thought they were out of hot water a golden spear flew from the sky and almost hit them. Luckily caster was able to put up another barrier to protect them.

"Are you ok master?"

"Never better." Yon said pulling the black cloth that hid her face up to her nose again. She was pissed and created a very powerful wind sending it towards archer. The sound of chuckling was all that could be heard. Archer had changed his location and was now standing on top of a statue that was within the Tohsaka garden. Yon grew frustrated and sent another wave of wind destroying the statue causing the heroic spirit to touch the grass. When the smoke cleared from Yon's attacks, caster looked to see who her opponent was. All she could s e was a shining gold armor. She waited for the smoke to clear a bit more and saw a handsome man in golden urukian armor. His hair was spiked and his eyes red and stern. His skin was a light tan and he wore the earrings of the king. She immediately froze.

"No….." She whispered to herself as she watched her foe heroic spirit open a warp hole that sent flying daggers towards her.

"Begone you mongrel." He yelled. Yon couldn't believe caster was standing there doing nothing. If caster didn't move, her entire Grail war would end there.

"Caster!" Yon yelled but she still would not move. "Damn it!" Yon yelled removing the black glove that covered her command seal covered wrist. Before you knew it, there was a loud explosion and a powerful white light appeared causing Yon to cover her eyes. They slightly stung from the intensity of the light. Once the light died down, she looked up and smiled. Yon had to use a command seal demanding caster to fight back. Caster had summoned a long sphere with a golden orb on top of it and had charged at the man shrouded in gold and sent him flying into the brick wall of the Tohsaka mansion. The egotistical heroic spirit grew furious!

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE A MONGREL LIKE YOU TOUCH ME!" with that being said archer opened up many warp holes full of daggers, spheres, knives, and axes which caster fully recognized. Against her will, she used her sphere to deflect each weapon that the ancient King threw her way. Yon saw this as an opportunity to attack archer. Just as she was about to do so, she was engulfed in a circle of fire. She couldn't see who or what created it. The flames were bright and extremely intense. The heat was overwhelming her. Caster continued her battle against archer. She finally was hit across her arm with a knife. She ignored the pain and er eyes changed color beneath her cloak. She too summoned daggers and sent them towards archer which he deflected perfectly. Familiar with the attack he ceased his assault.

"Unmask yourself coward." Caster couldn't do so. "I the king of Heros command you to expose yourself to me immediately!" Just then caster redirected her attention elsewhere. She quickly ran towards the fire that was quickly engulfing her young master. She flew across the yardage dived into the pit of fire picking her young master up and holding her in the air. She was on the verge of going unconscious. Yon had to use a command seal to command caster to save her which meant she was down to one command seal. Before Yon went unconscious. She saw who her opponent was. He was a handsome young Japanese man with jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He was dressed in a white button up and had on black slacks. His hair was pushed back and he was tall. She assumed he was a Tohsaka. It wasn't long until he sent a tunnel of fire after caster and Yon. Caster quickly teleported from the Tohsaka mansion. Ren scoffed as the two cloaked enemies fled.

"Pathetic." He said gazing at the sky that held a few pieces of casters purple glitter. Ren walked over towards his heroic spirit crossing over broken pieces of statues, burnt grass, and glass. "You did well king of Uruk. Very well. I am honored to have you fight by my side." Archer did not reply to his young master. Instead he took spirit form and left a trail of golden light behind. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.

*************well what do you think? Please leave comments. Thanks.***************


	4. Chapter 4

**********im back. It's been awhile. I'm updating today. Please enjoy this chapter!*********

"Damn it." Yon cursed under her breath. " we were so close to taking out archer. Damn!" Yon yelled as she kicked her dresser. Caster gazed out of Yon's balcony window and was staring in the distance. "Why are you always staring at the sky caster?! Are you listening to me?! Hey! HELLOOOO?!"

"Yes I am."

" Archer is a strong ally. We have to take him out. No matter what."

"Archer may not be our strongest ally. We still don't know where or who saber, lancer, berserker, assassin or rider are. Saber is said to be the strongest of servants and you're acting like a child."

"A child?!" Yon yelled as she slammed her hands on her desk.

"Yes. A child. Only a child would charge into a enemies den the way you did. Do you know nothing about battle strategies?" Yon scoffed.

"Who are you to question me?" Caster arose from her chair and walked towards the door. She looked back at Yon and took spirit form. Yon fell on her bed groaning in agony.

"Woah! Japan is freaking awesome!" A young man with dark hair and emerald eyes yelled as he stepped foot into the car that waited outside for him and his sister.

"Calm down Mikey." A beautiful woman with long dark hair said as she strapped her seat belt.

"How can I? I'm in Japan."

"We aren't here for fun. We have a job to complete."

"Yea yea. To win the holy grail." Mikey scoffed crossing his toned arms in his leather jacket.

"You say that with such enthusiasm." A stern voice interrupted. A gold and blue light appeared. Luckily, Kari rolled up the window between her and the driver.

"Did I not tell you to stay in spirit form rider!" She yelled.

"You forget your place." A handsome man with a long ponytail shot back. His eyes were lined heavily with kohl liner and he wore a necklace that extended across the top of his chest. His earrings were ankhs and he wore golden bands across his arms.

"No rider. You forget yours. I told you to stay in spirit form until we could get you some decent clothing." Zari rolled her eyes.

"Chill out sis. Why yell at King Tut that way?"

"It's pharaoh Tutankhamen!" The ancient pharaoh yelled angrily. Suddenly the car came to a screeching halt causing Zari and Mikey to hit their heads against the window.

"What the hell?" Zari said rubbing her head. She rolled down the window and gazed her green purple eyes out of the window. Her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked.

"Look." Zari said in disbelief. Mikey peered out of the window and saw cars completely stopped on the bridge they were trying to cross to reach their destination. Zari and Mikey stepped out of the car and saw that the people in the cars were dead. Some were decapitated and others throats were slashed.

"So …..does this happen in Japan often?" Mikey asked. Suddenly, their driver started to scream. Mikey and Zari turned to face the car they were just in and saw nothing but blood on the windshield.

"Zari. Mikey. It isn't safe here." Rider said taking physical form holding two golden swords in his hand. "I sense a servant."

"A servant?" Mikey asked. Rider nodded.

"Please. Get to safety." Suddenly. A sharp sphere Flew from the sky aiming for Zari. Mikey pushed his sister out of the way creating a green force field to protect her.

"My. What a skilled magus you are." A voice yelled from the sky. In the sky above floated a young man. He was floating in the air as if he was sitting in a chair. He was an extremely handsome man with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a grey armor with blue embed into it. He had three spheres that were blue, gold, and silver. His shoes were metallic gold boots with Golden Fleece wings attached to the sides. His hair had a bit of a curl to it. He had very defined cheek bones and a mischievous grin. He had a mole beneath his eye. Any woman who looked at him would probably instantly fall in love with him.

"Who are you?!" Zari yelled at the heroic spirit afloat in the sky.

"The names archer Hun. Don't expect me to reveal my identity to you just like that." Just then lancer pulled his blue spear from his dark blue nap sack. "My master instructed me to kill you. So please make this easy for me and just die." Lancer suggested as his swung his blue pointed spear at Zari and Mikey. Quickly, rider intervened.

"If you want to kill my masters, you're going to have to go through me lancer

"Who are you?" Lancer asked.

" I am the rider class servant." Tut said as he summoned a sword from the sky. It was silver and golden with red jewels embed into it.

"Eh…. I could tell by your way of dress and the form of your sword that you are a hero of the Egyptian country. Am I wrong?"

"You are correct."lancer started laughing.

"Splendid. Thou is a worthy foe! I will enjoy severing you Egyptian." With that being said lancer charged at rider and rider took his stance to defend himself. If anyone was looking, they could see the clashing of blue and green lights.

"I told you already," the tall man joked with the beautiful dark skinned woman besides him. He ran his finger through his thick golden hair.

"Why must you always leave?" She protested tapping her foot against the tiles in the dressing room where the king of Uruk dressed in his royals attire.

"Im going to the Far East on business. I shall return. Ok?" He said as he cupped her soft cheek. She sighed and looked at her golden shoes.

"Fine." By the looks of it, the King of Uruk was very fond of her. His eyes sparkled as he looked at her.

"Who is she?" Ten asked his servant.

"You're able to see my thoughts?" Archer growled.

"You were day dreaming. I could see my servants dreams. Who was she? I'm guessing she was someone of importance to you…Gilgamesh."

"Don't question me. Know your place. Or I will skewer you with thy blades, Ren."

"do so and you shall cease to exist in this world." Gilgamesh chuckled.

"Wity. I like it."

"Are you going to answer me? Who was she?"

"She is my wife." Gilgamesh signed.

"Wife. Was that the Babylonian goddess Ishtar?" Gilgamesh laughed.

"That fiend of a woman. No." Gilgamesh leaned against the wall in Ren's room. "She was the only queen of Uruk. My wife. A beautiful being that no man was allowed to touch or even gaze their eyes upon." Shockingly, there was a sadness that came across Gilgamesh'snface. Just then he had a flashback of his beloved deceased and bloody. After then, he took spirit form and vanished.

"I wish not to discuss this any further Ren." Ren looked at the golden glitter. "Focus on finding a way to achieving the holy grail. Ren sighed. He didn't care for the holy grail at all. All of his life he heard nothing but talk about the holy grail. He was only after it to help his family, the Tohsaka's reign supreme over all magus. Other than that, he had no need or desire for it. He had nothing to gain from the wish granting device. He sat in the chair against his walls in his huge room and decided to turn on the flat screen television before him. He used the grey remote to flick through the channels. He passed Japanese soap operas, anime and music videos until something caught his attention.

"SHIT!" The young man cursed. "They wouldn't!" He stared at the screen which was full of flying arrows and swords. There was a lot of smoke, but he could make out a servant through it. Magic wasn't suppose to be known amongst regular humans and neither was the holy grail war. He continued to listen to the reporters talk about possible aliens that arrived to Japan and the damage being caused to the bridge. Ren quickly grabbed his car keys and ran out of his room door.

"Damn it Mikey! You're bleeding!" Zari yelled at her brother. "You shouldn't have jumped in front of me you stupid fool!"

"I had to protect my big sis" Mikey groaned in pain. He held his rib cage through his white bloody T-shirt and leather jacket.

"are you mad you foolish children?! Taking on a servant by yourselves?! Are you insulting my strength?!" Rider yelled at Zari and Mikey.

"shut up rider! Lancer almost took you out! If my brother didn't use his force fields to help us, we all would be dead!" Rider gritted his teeth. "lancer is way too strong!"

"As pharaoh I stand upon my blade and shall not back down or forfeit a fight!" Rider yelled!

"Rider no!" As Zari screamed choking on the smoke from the soon to collapse bridge she watched as her servant charged at lancer.

"How pitiful." Lancer grinned pulling out his golden spear. Soon enough the sword of the pharaoh and the spear of the Ancient Greek hero were colliding.

"Haven't you have enough yet rider?" Lancer asked mockingly. Rider refused to give up. He looked up when he felt something hit his head. It was a screw. He saw that the fight between him and lancer was getting out of hand. The wires to the bridge were snapping from the strength of the two servants. Just then, a black luxury car zoomed onto the bridge bumping into a few cars of the deceased people inside of them. Quickly Ren jumped out and sent a silver crystal into the air. He yelled "explodieren!" And soon a white light appeared blocking the news reporters cameras. The light only appeared white and intense to the news reporters but, on the inside it was normal. It would only last for two minutes. Ren had to hurry. He saw Zari and her wounded brother Mikey. He took it that they were on the same side and one of them was the master of the rider class servant he saw. He ran to them immediately helping Mikey up.

"We do not have much time! We need to leave now! Call your servant back! Now" Zari gritted her teeth knowing that the stranger was right. "If you don't this man will die! Do you want that?! Accept the loss for today."

"Fine!" Zari yelled using a command seal to bring rider back.

"you stupid girl." He screamed taking spirit form confusing lancer. Just then he heard his master speak to him.

"Don't let them get away lancer. I want their blood to paint on my wall. Hurry and kill them all."

"Aye ma'am." Lancer said grabbing his golden spear again charging at the three heading for Ren's car. The light was starting to fade. Ren was no fool and had archer on the look out the whole time. Archer summoned a ancient golden spear which lancer detected and sliced off lancers hand containing his spear. Lancer screamed in agonizing pain as he watched a vast amount of scarlet red blood spill everywhere. He tried to contain the blood with his other hand.

"who goes there?!" He yelled. When he looked at the top of the bridge all he could see was shiny gold armor. By then, Ren had gotten Zari and Mikey into the car. He took off his shirt to give to Zari to help aid in her brothers wound. Mikey groaned as she applied a vast amount of pressure on the wound. Ren hit his gas pedal and quickly left the bridge. Just when Gilgamesh was going to finish rider, he saw the last string of the bridge break.

"Looks like I didn't have to finish you off." Gilgamesh said jumping higher into the air taking spirit form vanishing into the sun lit sky. The white light from Ren's gem had faded and the television reporters could clearly see that the bridge was gone. They heard the splash of it falling but didn't see it fall due to the intense white light. Reporters began to snap away at their cameras.

"Are you guys insane?! You jeopardized the entire realm of magic!" Ren yelled at Zari and Mikey. He took them to a apartment he owned closer to narita airport. Ren had many places of residence due to the sole fact he was rich.

"Were we not suppose to defend ourselves!?" Zari yelled at Ren. "lancer came out of nowhere and attacked us first! We were totally caught off guard.

"Damn it. You're lucky I casted that spell."

"What spell?" Zari said holding a ice pack to her face.

"It was a memory erasing spell I casted. If Anyone without mana or any magical ability saw that light, they forgot that lancer and rider were even on the bridge. I highly doubt they were able to catch a clear photograph due to the smoke and how fast both servants were fighting. So we should be ok for now." Zari was disregarding extends statement and saw that Ren was still shirtless. He had a very nice body. Zari blushed. Just then she heard her brother chuckle.

"Stop staring you pervert." Zari's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I'm not. I swear!" Ren shook his head and placed a T-shirt over his head.

"Next time you need to be more careful. Plus be on guard. Once you stepped into Japan, you entered a war zone. Oh yea. Nice Japanese by the way." Ren said pinching zari's cheek. She blushed at how handsome Ren was. He was a good looking young man.


End file.
